Happy Birthday, Erza!
by dearprince
Summary: It was a special day for Erza Scarlet, and although she herself had not recognized the importance of this day to her, her friends had. Oneshot: Jellal/Erza


**Title: **Happy Birthday, Erza!

**Summary: **It was a special day for Erza Scarlet, and although she herself had not recognized the importance of this day to her, her friends had. Jellal/Erza

**Warning: **There might be some spoilers ahead. This is strictly Jellal/Erza only. No other pairings are included. Bashes, insults, and flames are not welcomed. Anti-Jellal/Erza? Get out now.

**Author's Note: **I guess this fanfic happened days after Jellal went to jail and before the start of the Edolas arc.

**Disclaimer's Notice: **I do not own Fairy Tail nor am I affiliated with it because if I do, Jellal and Erza should have been canon and have 30 babies by now. This fanfic is created by a fan for fans.

* * *

><p>It never occurred once in her mind to celebrate a birthday because of the fact that she does not even know when it is. Nevertheless, her friends, whom she considered most important than anyone and anything else, decided to throw a party, not just to satisfy their greed for food and fun, but also to cheer up their dear friend who had been discouraged ever since she lost <em>him.<em>

Erza Scarlet, a woman of courage and kindness, was returning from an S-class mage job. The place everyone considered home, Fairy Tail guild, was decorated with different ornaments suited for parties; grandiose food were prepared in front, and the people inside were dressed formally. Elegance was radiating scarily out of the guild in a way that most residents of Magnolia city wouldn't believe it if they saw them.

"She's coming!" a woman whose hair was blonde shouted while peeking at the small window of their home. Everyone went to their respective places. Some were dancing slowly while some preferred sitting, eating vigorously the food prepared *coughsNatsucoughs*.

"Lucy, don't forget to switch the music when that time comes, okay?" a whited-haired woman whose beauty was priceless whispered softly.

"Of course I won't forget, Mira-san," Lucy replied with a wink.

The grumbling of the door was then heard after a few seconds. Everyone focused on what his/her doing, trying to make the scarlet-haired woman by the door unsuspicious.

"W-what's happening here?" Erza blinked in disbelief.

"Erza! We're having a party! Join us!" a man wearing a white scarf muttered enthusiastically while a piece of roasted chicken was sticking in his mouth.

"For what?" the scarlet-haired asked in response.

"That doesn't matter! Just get dressed!" the ice-maker of the guild shouted from afar.

"Fine," Erza sighed. Though a bit hesitant on it, she ex-quipped her armor into formal, flowing silver gown that had a slight slit, revealing a bit of her right leg. Her hair of scarlet color was decorated by a wreath of magnolia, the flower which bore the same name as her city. Her hands were covered by gloves made of silk; her feet wore white high-heeled stilettos. Everything about her this time was white and very pure, indeed, as if she was getting married.

Whatever the guild was planning, as long as it doesn't hurt any human being and as long as it doesn't destroy justice, it was okay for her.

"You look very beautiful!" Lucy, dressed in red, complimented the S-class mage with a smile.

"You too," Erza replied.

For a whole hour, the guild had fun, being carefree as they normally were. But even so, Erza would not give a real, genuine smile. She sat in a corner, watching all of her friends talk with each other and having fun. Meanwhile, outside the guild, a group of men were nearing towards them.

"It's time!" Mirajane calmly stated to the other guild members after peeking out through the small window. The whole place went silent. Suddenly, the lights went off.

"H-hey, what's happening?" Erza stood up from her seat and tried to walk around.

The atmosphere kept silent. After a few more moments, the lights went on again, and much to Erza's surprise, a man she had not seen so long was standing in front of her.

"J-Jellal?" Erza's eyes widened a bit.

The azure-haired man with inflamed marks in his face was dressed formally in a black suit and was in front of her. Erza could not believe it at first, but when the sound of the slow, romantic music began, she was able to accept that the Jellal she knew was really within her reach. Slender tears formed in her eyes while a smile carved on Jellal's lips.

"It has been a long time, Erza," Jellal reached out his hand, signaling his offer of a dance. "Do you want to dance?"

"B-But I'm not good with this!" Erza exclaimed nervously.

"It's okay. I'm good at dodging," Jellal chuckled a bit. With that, Erza accepted the offer, and bit by bit, they began creating their own world, ignoring the other guild members around who were cheering for the two. A conversation then began between the two while they danced harmoniously with the music.

"How were you able to come here?" Erza asked out of the blue.

"Your friends were really tough. They asked the Magic Council for a lifetime parole for me. They defended me and argued that I was being possessed by some unknown entity and such. But unfortunately, they only gave me a one-hour parole," Jellal explained. "Nevertheless, you've got really good friends," he chuckled again.

"Those guys…" Erza smiled a bit.

Silence covered the area. It has been a long time since they last saw each other, and they both don't know what to say to each other. As Jellal's eyes were getting fixed to hers, Erza avoided the gaze, with bright red painted on her cheeks.

"You look beautiful," Jellal finally broke the silence.

"T-thank you. Y-you look wonderful, too," she replied anxiously in an instant.

"Me? Well, your friends made me look like this,"

"Really? I guess they had good taste in fashion, too" Erza laughed quietly.

The atmosphere got intensely quiet again. Erza was still avoiding Jellal's eyes and was still looking the other way. Without prior notice, Jellal removed his hands from Erza's waist and ceased dancing. Erza, quite surprised, removed also her hands from his shoulders and stood still.

"Erza," Jellal softly spoke her name.

Unaware of what was going to happen, Erza lifted her head and shifted her gaze to Jellal. In a matter of seconds, he rested her hands to her shoulders and gave her forehead a light kiss. Her face went dainty red as his lips touched her skin. She was totally caught off-guard by the calling of her name.

"It's my present for you," Jellal whispered to her ear. Erza could not say a thing nor do anything at all.

"It's time to go back, Jellal," a man wearing the Royal Army uniform intruded in the scene.

"I have to go now," Jellal smiled amiably to the girl who told him he was not alone, that girl who showed her the meaning of courage. He gave a soft pat on her head and then waved his hand as he walked away.

"Jellal…" Tears were forming again on her eyes.

Halfway, Jellal halted for a while, turned his head towards her as what he did that last time when he told her that it was the color of her hair, and after uttering the words "Happy Birthday, Erza!", he headed back to the vehicle that will lead him again to prison. The tears from Erza's eyes stopped from falling. She reached out for her forehead and touched it gently through her fingers as Jellal disappeared from her sight.

"Thank you, Jellal. Thank you, everyone," she muttered to herself then turned back and faced the guild. "Now, let's do some partying!" Erza yelled at them.

"Yeah!" all of them answered in chorus.

And with that, Erza Scarlet had shown her true, genuine smile again.

* * *

><p>Now, care to review, please? :)<p> 


End file.
